


Something Special

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fic request, these girls are made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: “Do you believe in soulmates?” Akko asked entirely unprompted, one evening.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veramoray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramoray/gifts).



> Fic request for my friend Madi, I'm glad I could supply you with the diakko fluff!

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Akko asked entirely unprompted, one evening. 

Her voice broke through the quiet of the library, startling Diana who had been in the middle of reading an excerpt from a book. “…Excuse me?”

“Soulmates,” Akko repeated. “Do you think they’re real?”

Diana eyed her, baffled. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and could only hope it didn’t show on her face. The last thing she needed was to be caught blushing at Akko, while speaking of soulmates of all things. “I-I fail to see what that has to do with studying,” she said, gripping her book and staring pointedly at the page. She didn’t remember what line she was on.

“I’m just asking,” Akko continued. 

Yes, but _why,_ Diana’s mind screamed. She peeked up from her book and sent Akko a weary glance. “Why are you curious all of a sudden?”

Akko shrugged. “Lotte and Barbara were fangirling over this Night Fall couple and talking about how they were soulmates and then Sucy said soulmates were dumb, so they started arguing and all that. But it got me thinking that I don’t really know what my opinion is on soulmates. I guess it’s cute and all, but do you really think people can just… be genuinely made for each other? Like the stars align and fate lays a hand and two people are just born to be together?”

Diana was silent for a moment, then took a breath. “To tell the truth, I want to say that it’s a hard concept to believe. Things like stars aligning and predetermined fate. But as a witch, I know magic works in ways we can’t even comprehend sometimes. So perhaps having a soulmate is one example of that.”

Akko gave a slow nod, contemplating Diana’s answer. “I guess you’re right. But if they do exist, I wonder if there really is a perfect person for me.”

Diana’s heart thumped in her chest. Her mind went blank and before she could stop herself, she asked, “Suppose there is. Do you think you’ve already met them?”

Akko’s eyes found hers and maybe Diana imagined it when they lingered a second longer than they should have. “I don’t know.”

* * *

Years later, Diana would come to the conclusion that in their youth, Akko had told a very bold, very blatant lie. 

It was a lie that would eventually become clear as day to Diana, and when it finally did dawn on her, she could only say _of course._ Of course Akko wouldn’t openly admit that she had already found her perfect person until she was confident Diana felt the same way. Of course she always knew that she and Diana were meant to be together (the universe just didn’t put out _that many_ signs unless it was true). 

And of course Diana couldn’t argue a word against it because whether it was magic, the stars aligning, or just their own free will, she loved Akko so dearly and so strongly, she didn’t care what brought them together as long as it never took them apart.

She couldn’t help but bring it up one night as her face nuzzled into Akko’s neck, her arms tightening around her waist. Their bodies molded together in their bed, knowing that sleep would soon be coming for them both, but before it did, Diana needed to say one last thing.

“Do you believe we’re soulmates?” she asked, the words brushing against Akko’s skin. She already knew what the answer was, but she wanted to hear it outside of her own assumptions.

Diana felt Akko’s throat vibrate with a chuckle. Of course she would find it a silly question. “I wouldn’t believe we were anything else.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Even if soulmates didn’t exist, I’d say we created them because how could that not be what we are?”

Diana smirked and pulled Akko even closer. “How awfully bold of you.”

“We’re allowed to be bold,” Akko said confidently. “We’re allowed to believe in our love that much. That’s why I always have.”

Diana smiled and let out a content hum. Akko was right. What they had truly was remarkable. Maybe it was the universe being generous by allowing them to go together so well. Or maybe every bit of credit went to themselves for knowing and loving each other just that much. But no matter if it was predetermined or crafted by their own hands, the two of them were simply something special. And Diana supposed she was just as bold as Akko was because she knew nothing else could ever compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you would like to make a fic request, you can go to my tumblr (link in profile) for the details!


End file.
